Wake up (One-shot collection)
by Honney Hime
Summary: La mañana era fresca, pero el sol se las ingenió para colarse por las ventanas, complicando la placentera tarea de dormir hasta tarde. Pero él no iba a dejar que eso lo fastidiara, metió su cabeza más profundo en la almohada, sin abandonar su placentero sueño; hasta que, momentos después, algo lo zarandeó levemente. Se habían quedado dormidos...en día de clases.


La mañana era fresca, pero el sol se las ingenió para colarse por las ventanas, complicando la placentera tarea de dormir hasta tarde.

Pero él no iba a dejar que eso lo fastidiara, metió su cabeza más profundo en la almohada, sin abandonar su placentero sueño; hasta que, momentos después, algo lo zarandeó levemente.

- ¿Kenny?...Um Ken – Lo llamaba el menor suavemente, tocándole el hombre.

Kenny levantó su cabeza, mientras lentamente abría los ojos. Se encontró con un par de ojos grisáceos, que lo veían con ternura y algo de nervios. Bostezó mientras se incorporaba.

- Butters – Fue lo primero que dijo, el menor le sonrió levemente. Kenny lo miró mejor, su rubio cabello estaba mojado, y algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente, además, vestía sólo unos bóxers, haciéndole ver adorable – Te ves lindo – Sonrió el mayor.

Butters se sonrojó un poco, recién salía de la ducha, y todavía estaba un poco adormilado.

- N-Nos quedamos dormidos – Explicó Butters – Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clases, me castigarán si eso pasa – continuó, algo preocupado.

Kenny lo miró con una sonrisa boba, el Stotch se movía apresuradamente por toda la habitación, poniendo cosas en su mochila, mientras acomodaba los botones de su camisa y buscaba su celular.

Sin importar lo alterado que estaba Leopold, Kenny seguía en la cama, terminando de despertar.

Se habían quedado dormidos, gran cosa; estaban cansados, después de todo la noche estuvo agitada – Sonrió ante este pensamiento – Merecían dormir un poco más.

Finalmente se levantó, sólo para abrazar al menor por la espalda.

- Qué pena, me hubiese gustado ducharme contigo – Susurró en el oído de su novio, haciendo a Butters temblar.

- N-No seas tonto, eso nos habría retrasado más – Kenny soltó una risa y comenzó a besarle el cuello – B-Basta.

Pero Kenny no se detuvo, por el contrario, continuó besándolo, y lentamente lo encaminó hasta la cama, donde con un leve empujón dejo caer al chico, colocándose él de nuevo sobre su espalda.

- Ken, para, ya vamos tarde – Trató el menor.

- Son como las 8:30, sin importar si llegamos ya nos ausentaron el primer periodo – Tranquilizó Kenny, volteándolo para desabotonarle la camisa.

- Deten…te – Suspiró Butters, aunque sabía que había perdido.

Kenny finalmente lo besó, llevándose consigo lo que pudiera quedarle de voluntad a Butters, reclamando sus labios con fuerza. El menor finalmente cedió, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del mayor.

Kenny sonrió en el beso, Butters ya no se resistiría.

Siguió besándolo, mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa. Se separó un poco, para batallar contra el cinturón del pequeño; Butters se rió un poco, haló a Kenny hacia él y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- A-Ah – Medió gimió Kenny, sin dejar de luchar con el cinturón – Maldición - Butters iba a ayudarlo cuando el mayor finalmente lo logró.

Con los pantalones fuera del camino, Kenny se deshizo de la única prenda que a ambos les quedaba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ken… - Gimió Butters, Kenny sonrió cuando se sintió por completo dentro.

- Ngh, eres tan…perfecto – Suspiró el ojiazul, dando otra estocada, haciéndolos gemir a ambos por igual.

Llegarían tarde ¿Qué con eso? No sería difícil pedirle los apuntes a Kyle más tarde.

:::*-*:::

Butters se veía nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible. A su lado, Kenny recogía algunos libros de su casillero, miró levemente al menor y soltó un suspiro:

- Butters ¿Quieres calmarte? Ya te dije que todo estará bien, vamos a justificar la ausencia, pedirás los apuntes a Kyle y será como si nada hubiese pasado.

Butters aún se veía nervioso, pero hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo vas a justificar la ausencia? – Kenny sonrió y le mostró una nota, firmada por la mamá de Leopold, o al menos eso creerían los profesores.

- No te preocupes tanto, deja que tu brillante novio se encargue de todo – Le sonrió confiado, Butters frunció levemente el seño e hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

Kenny se rió y se acercó para besarlo, siendo felizmente correspondido.

- Te amo pequeño – Suspiró cuando se separaron.

- T-también te amo – Le respondió el menor, levemente sonrojado.

- ¡Kenny! – Le gritaron desde lejos – Carajo Kenny ¿Dónde te has metido toda la mañana? – Le preguntó Kyle molesto.

Kenny se sonrojó al pensar en una respuesta no del todo apropiada para esa pregunta "_Soy un completo pervertido"_ se auto recriminó.

- ¿No es obvio? Estuvo haciendo cosas de maricas con Butters – Comentó Cartman burlón.

- Eso no es lo que hacían, Butters no se saltaría clases por hacer algo así – Contradijo Kyle, Butters se sonrojó.

- ¿Cómo sabes judío? Apuesto a que Kenny lo tuvo "ocupado" toda la mañana – Insinuó Cartman, molestando a Kyle.

Kenny rodó los ojos, ya iban a discutir.

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó, deteniendo la inminente pelea – Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí ¿No? Sólo un poco tarde.

- ¿Un poco? Todo el primer periodo – Reprochó Cartman.

- Como sea – Dijo indiferente; volteó a ver a Kyle, y después a Butters, que se había mantenido en silencio – Oye Kyle ¿Le prestarías tus apuntes a Butters? No quiere retrasarse con la materia.

- Claro, te los daré en el almuerzo – Le dijo al otro rubio, que asintió con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó, indicando el cambio de periodo, el pasillo se llenó con alumnos que iban a su siguiente clase.

- Kenny, vamos – Le dijo el menor – No quiero perder más clases – Kenny le miró y sonrió.

- Nos vemos luego – Dijo a los otros, que se despidieron y continuaron caminando.

Kenny tomó la mano de Butters, antes de halarlo por la cintura y darme un beso en la cabeza, inhalando el aroma del shampoo.

- Hmmm…La próxima vez definitivamente me ducharé contigo. Butters volteó a verlo entre molesto y divertido.

¿Próxima vez? Bueno, no es que hubiese sido tan malo quedarse dormido, de hecho, lo disfrutó bastante.


End file.
